Krisyeol? Huh--
by Chanyumi
Summary: Saat Tao dan Baekhyun marah karena Krisyeol. *summary gagal*


Rated : T

Genre : gatau -_-

Pairing : EXO Official Pair

Warning: YAOI. BL, Typo(s).

Summary: Saat Tao dan Baekhyun marah karena Krisyeol. *summary gagal*

Note : Ini adalah fanfiction pertama akoh yang aku publish di ffn *tepoktanganbarengchanyeol* hihi. Selamat membaca. Jangan lupa review biar fict berikutnya bisa lebih bagus lagi dan lebih nggak gaje lagi :*

-Happy Reading-

"Kris, kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersedu.

"Bukan mauku Chan, tapi ini memang takdir kita." Jawab pria yang tak kalah dari pria yang kini telah didekapnya itu.

"Sungguh, Kris. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu."

….

"hmmm…" gumam Baekhyun

"AAAAAAAK Kenapa fans bisa ngeshipin Chanyeol sama Kris-ge?" ucap lelaki bertubuh yang berada di sebelah Baekhyun yang diketahui bernama Tao.

"Enggak tau apa kalo Kris-ge itu pacar gue?" imbuhnya lagi.

"Iya nih, masa ada tiang listrik pacaran? Iya nggak Tao?" Tanya Baekhyun yang kini tengah mempout kan bibirnya unyukunyuk(?)

"Iya, abis itutuh KRISYEOL sukanya bikin moment berdua. Kan fans jadinya ngeshipin mereka." ucap Tao beteks.

"Betek deh gue" jawab Baekhyun.

Ya, kedua manusia absurd yang berstatus uke itu sedang membaca sebuah fanfict yang main-cast nya adalah Kris dan Chanyeol yang merupakan kekasih dari mereka berdua. Entah kenapa, mereka jadi betek sendiri bacanya. Mereka pun keluar dari kamar ChanBaek—tempat mereka membaca fanfiction tersebut—dengan wajah betek dan kusut(?)

"Baby panda~ lo kenapa sih?" ucap pria yang tingginya diatas rata-rata itu sambil mencubit-cubit pipi kekasihnya yang kini sedang terduduk di meja makan dorm.

"Nggak papa." Jawab Tao lalu pergi meninggalkan Kris sendirian dengan muka cengo nya.

"Aneh banget tuh orang." Ucap Kris lalu berdiri dan mengambil segelas air dan kemudian meminumnya.

"Kris, Baekhyun kenapa sih, kok betek gitu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang sambil menepuk pundak Kris.

"OHOK OHOK. LU SEMPRUL YEOL! TAU KAGAK GUE LAGI MINUM? MAIR TEPOK AJA SEENAK JIDAT!" Jawab Kris sambil marah-marah karena tepukan Chanyeol tadi membuatnya tersedak.

"Sori hyung, gue nggak punya jidat" dan kemudian Chanyeol lari.

Kris cengo lagi. Dia pun berjalan menuju ruang tengah dimana semua member exo sedang berkumpul –coret—sedang bermesraan bersama pasangannya masing-masing.

Di ruang tengah

"Bebeb Kyungsoo, ntar malem *mpiip* yuk?" Ajak Kai dengan manjanya.

"Ogah ah, ntar gue jalannya kaya donald bebek" Tolak Dio mentah-mentah.

"Enggak deh, janji! Cuman sekaliiii aja." Rajuk Kai.

"Enggak! Lo sering banget ngomong begitu tapi nyatanya boong juga. Ogah" Tolak Dio lagi.

"Tapi-"

"Sekali lagi lo ngomong, nggak ada jatah sebulan! Udah ah, gue mau masak. Ayo Lay!" Ajak Dio kepada Lay.

"hmmpfffhh..udah..su..ho..hyung..akoohh…mau..mahh..saakkhhh." Ucap Lay di sela-sela ciumannya denga Suho.

"Iya, iya. Dio sih, ngapain juga ngajakik Lay masak, tau kagak sih lo kalo gue lagi asik-asikan sama bebeb Yixing" Suho protes setelah melepaskan ciumannya dengan Lay.

"Idiih, masalah buat gue. Udah yuk Lay" ucap Dio dan sekarang menyeret Lay.

"DIH DASAR LEADER ABSURD!" Ucap Luhan dan Sehun, yang baru saja menyudahi kegiatan mereka—memasang wajah cengo ke arah Kaisoo dan Sulay—barusan .

"NGACA WOY!" Ucap Suho dengan kilat-kilat menyambar di sekelilingnya.

Tunggu..

Kilat?

Darimana ada kilat?

Ujan aja enggak?

Ternyata…

"Chen! Nggak boleh gitu! Kalo lo dosa dan masuk neraka gue nggak mau ikutan. Jangan nakal! Ntar petirnya ngenain pintunya ChanBaek, lu dibakar sama Chanyeol baru tau rasa lo!" Ucap Xiumin dengan nggak jelas.

"Ini asik hyung. Berasa kaya di sinetron Indos*ar gitu" Jawab Chen.

"Udahdeh, gue capek ngurusin lo! Gue mau gangguin Lay sama Dio ah~" Tiba-tiba Xiumin kabur.

Kris -yang dari tadi melihat teman-temannya yang sedang bermesraan bersama pacarnya masing-masing—pun tersadar dari kecengoannya(?) (Ciye Kris, bilang aja galau!) Ternyata Tao tidak berada di ruangan ini. Lalu dia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Tao…

Dan

Cklek..cklek..cklek

Pintu kamarnya terkunci dari dalam!

"Tao! Kok lo ngunci pintunya sih?" Tanya Kris sambil menggedor-gedor(?) pintu kamarnya.

"Biarin, sana main aja sama Chanyeol! Bikin Moment tuh yang banyak!" jawab Tao sambil marah-marah.

"Chanyeol? Kok tiba-tiba Chanyeol?" Tanya Kris. Masih sambil berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Hyung, kayaknya Tao sama Baek marah gara-gara kita sering deket deh" sambung Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping Kris.

"Loh? Kok lo tiba-tiba ngomong gitu?" Tanya Kris.

"Iya, tadi waktu gue masuk ke kamar, Baek kan lagi gue nggak bisa masuk soalnya pintunya juga kekunci dari dalem. Terus tadi Baek marah-marah sama gue. Kaya cewek PMS gitu. Padahal dia kan cowok kan ya hyung ya? Tapi mukanya aja yang cantik. Oh my Baekki.."

"Lanjutin omongannya begok! Malah ngelantur nggak jelas!" Kris yang daritadi sudah sangat penasaran dengan perkataan Chanyeol pun bertanya dengan garangnya(?)

"Oiye, lupak heheh. Sampe mana tadi? Oiya Terus gue buka deh leptopnya. Ternyata mereka lagi browsing foto Krisyeol moment. Eh ternyata banyak banget hyung fotonya! Mungkin itu yang bikin mereka marah!" ucap Chanyeol dengan penuh semangat.

"Lah terus kok lo bisa masuk kamar? Kan katanya dikunci dari dalem?" Tany Kris

"Iya, tadi gue dobrak" jawab Chanyeol.

"Lah? Kok pintunya di dobrak, Baek nggak bangun?" Tanya Kris makin penasaran.

"Baekhyun mah kalo lagi tidur, Xiumin sama Chen mau ngeluarin suara berates-ratus oktaf(?) juga gak bakal denger hyung" Jawab Chanyeol dengan santai karena dia tau, Baekhyun tidak akan mendengar perkataannya tadi.

Kemudian Chanyeol masuk kamarnya.

CHANBAEK SIDE

"Babybaek, lo marah sama gue ya?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menoel-noel kepala Baekhyun.

"Menurut lo?" Jawab Baek yang ternyata sudah bangun dari tidurnya dua menit yang lalu(?)

"Yah, jangan marah dong Baek."

"Abisnya lu sering banget sih deket-deket Kris-hyung! Gue kan jadi je.."

Chanyeol menyeringai.

"…les"

GULP

"Ngomong lagi coba" tantang Chanyeol masih dengan smirk nya.

"Ogah"

"Ayok ngomong lagi"

"Males"

"Ayolah"

"Nggak ma—hmpphhh"

Kemudian yang terdengar dari kamar mereka hanyalah desahan dari kedua Happy Virus itu.

KRISTAO SIDE

"GILA! BABY PANDA BUKA PINTUNYA!" Kris pun melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi.

"MALES!" Teriak Tao dari dalem.

"Buka! Kalo nggak gue dobrak!" Ancam Kris.

"Buka aja kalo bi…"

BRAKKK!

"..sa"

"Nah, gue bisa kan buka pintunya! Iyalah Kris kan naga super!" ucap Kris dengan bangganya.

"Iuuw" cibir Tao.

Kris menutup pintu kamarnya lagi. Dan berjalan mendekati Tao yang kini tengah berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Lo marah nda?"

"Nda?" Tanya Tao sambil memiringkan wajahnya.

"Iya, Panda, Emang lo maunya apa? Bunda? Boleh kok~" Ucap Kris yang justru malah membuat Tao makin kesal.

"Bunda-bundaan aja sana sama Chanyeol-hyung!" Jawab Tao.

"Loh, lo kok tiba-tiba gitu?" Tanya Kris

"Abis Krisyeol moment banyak banget! Gue betek nih!" Tao berbalik menghadap Kris.

"Bilang aja jeles." Jawab Kris dengan smirk andalannya.

"Pede banget!" Jawab Tao sewot.

"Ngaku!"

"Enggak!"

"Ngaku enggak? Kalo enggak gue kasih hadiah nih." Ucap Kris

"Hah? Dimana-mana orang tuh ngancem pake yang nger-ngeri hyung. Ini lo malah pake anceman aneh bin ajaib(?)" Ejek Tao.

"Oke, kalo lo bilang gitu. Gue anggep lo setuju." Jawab Kris penuh kemenangan.

"Okeoke, apa cobak hadiahnya?" Tao menagih dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Oke, Lo yang minta."

"Ap—hmmpphhh" Tao pun mendorong Kris—yang sedang mencium bibirnya sepihak- dengan kuat. Hingga Kris terjatuh (tapi masih bisa bangkit lagi sih).

"Lo cium-cium gue lagi hari ini, kagak gue kasih jatah sebulan baru tau ras lo!" Ancam Tao.

"Enggak deh beb,makanya, maafin gue ya?" Ucap Kris

"Gue nggak bikin Krisyeol moment lagi deh, tapi Kristao. Ya? Jangan marah ya?" imbuhnya.

"Janji mulu elo mah" Jawab Tao sewot.

"Oh lo gitu? lo mau gue kasih hadiah lagi? Tapi yang ini plus-plus" Kris nge-smirk lagi.

"Oke-oke pis hyung pis. Gue nggak mau ntar nggak bisa jalan seminggu. Gue nggak mau." Jawab Tao.

Ini Tao yang ngambek kenapa dia yang takut sama ancemannya Kris? Memang pasangan yang GILA!

"Jadi dimaafin nggak nih?" Tanya Kris.

"Iyadeh iya. Jangan diulangin!" Jawab Tao!

"Never!" Jawab Kris, kemudian dia berjalan ke ruang tengah sambil menggandeng tangan Tao.

Dan

Berakhirlah cerita Absurd ini -_-

FIN

Oke Readerdeul. Akoh mau curhat duyuh. Akoh abis UAS dan lagi, akoh remidi Bahasa Jawa, plis! TAT dan jadilah ff gaje ini (nggak nyambung? Memang. Tapi cinta kita selalu nyambung kok ;;) *ketipcantikbarengyeol*)

Yup, selesai sudah. Review ya? Muaahhh~ Ketjup begindang dari akoh:**


End file.
